Wrecker Zord
The Wrecker Zord is Nate Silva's personal Zord in Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Its driver interface does not require a Beast Bot, just a pilot utilizing the Striker Saber. Overview Piloted by Beast Morphers Gold, the Wrecker Zord’s vehicle mode resembles a giant crane truck. Wrecker Zord is armed with cannons mounted on its side and can also extend its crane arm to punch or hook an opponent. The crane carries 3000 meters of steel cable in its crane arm and is strong enough to lift a giant enemy off its feet and into the air before tossing it away. Appearances: Beast Morphers S1 Episodes 9, 11, 15, 17, 19-21, S2 Episodes 1 History to be added Modes Mantis Mode The Wrecker Zord Mantis Mode is the Wrecker Zord's animal form, resembling a mantis. It uses its head to toss enemies into the air and also has the ability to collect Morph-X from its opponents. It is formed by typing 'WRZM' into the keypad. Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes 9 Battle Mode The Wrecker Zord Battle Mode is Beast Morphers Gold's Megazord Battle Mode. Its crane arm can extend to significant lengths to strike or grapple with an opponent before sending an electric pulse down the arm's length. It is formed by typing 'WRZB' into the keypad. Its primary weapons are the two swords mounted on its legs which can be converted into the Striker cannons. With the Jet Zord, it can perform a joint finishing move named the Jet Zord Collider Crash where the Wrecker Zord catches the target with the crane arm as the Jet Zord lands on the extended limb and uses it as an airplane catapult to launch itself straight into the Gigadrone or enemy. Appearances: Beast Morphers S1 Episodes 11, 15, 17, 19, 21, S2 Episodes 1 Combinations A list of combinations that include the Beast Wrecker Zord: *Striker Megazord *Beast-X Ultrazord Notes *The Wrecker Zord's mantis form is unmodified from its Go-Busters counterpart's rhino beetle form. However, the beetle horn and hooks are now the mantis head and antennae. ** However, Wrecker Zord is the first Zord to be based on a Mantis, although his Japanese counterpart is based on a rhino beetle. *This is the first time that the Gold Ranger's Zord has an animal & vehicle mode. *This is the first construction crane-based Zord. *As a Gold Ranger Zord, it is the: **7th to combine with the primary Megazord of its season. **5th to be a component in an Ultrazord configuration. **4th to have a Megazord configuration with other Zords. **3rd to possess a Battle mode without combining with other Zords. **2nd to have a Megazord configuration with a Silver Ranger's Zord. Appearances * Power Rangers Beast Morphers *Season 1 **Episode 9: Silver Sacrifice **Episode 11: Tools of the Betrayed **Episode 15: Seeing Red **Episode 17: Ranger Reveal **Episode 19: Target: Tower **Episode 20: Evox: Upgraded **Halloween Special: Hypnotic Halloween *Season 2 **Episode 1: Believe It or Not See Also Category:Zords (Beast Morphers) Category:Gold Ranger Zords Category:Beetle Zords Category:PR 4 Category:Construction Zords Category:Mantis Zords